A Pyro's True Betrayal
by Nefrure
Summary: just a little dribble I thought up while listening to a song so its a song fic even though I'm not a fan of them. Pairing is Ban/Ren/OC. This is a Naya story even though I'm not going to put it in my Band of Seven story. This is just a random one shot.


Summary: Bankotsu thought that Renkotsu's betrayal was merely taking the shards of the others but he's about to find out that the true betrayal comes from a place he never expected. A place more close to home and nothing to do with the Band of Seven. The traitorious legacy of Renkotsu is purely personal. Again review if you wish.

A/N-- The song is These Boots Are Made For Walking by Nancy Sinatra. Jessica Simpson butchered the song. No offense to Jessica Simpson fans. Merely a personal preference. On with the story. The lyrics are in quotations because Naya says the song to him.

A Pyro's True Betrayal

The day was bright and warm but you wouldn't know it so close to Mount Hakurei. The sunny blue sky was clouded by all the dust that had been the result of the Band of Seven's battles with Inuyasha and the others. The once green and beautiful landscape was now a barren wasteland and every now and then you passed by a crater that been left from Renkotsu's cannon blasts. As Sesshoumaru and Naya inched ever closer to the sacred mountain she couldn't help smirking to herself. _They never did do anything small,_ she thought fondly of the mercenaries she had once kept company with. As they walked further on Naya saw a faint shadow through the dervishes that danced along the landscape. Stopping for a moment to see if she had truly seen something or if it was only large rock jutting over the path, she saw it once again when the wind was calm enough to allow a clear vision. Gasping softly, she saw something blue among the earth colored scenery and ran quickly toward it knowing very well who it was.

Once there she stopped beside the remains of the one she had truly loved. Kneeling down she gazed at Renkotsu's bones. She reached out her left hand and lovingly caressed his cheekbone as she fought back fresh tears. The pain of losing him again was surprisingly no different than when she had lost him the first time. Sobbing quietly to herself, she was so lost in her own pain that she didn't hear Sesshoumaru come up beside her with Rin, Jaken and Ahun in tow.

He said nothing to her but could hear her crying. Deciding now was not the time to pick a fight though he was still pissed at her for her involvement with the Band of Seven. He thought her tears were a just punishment, wicked wretch that she was to him at the moment. Of all the things she'd done over the three centuries he'd known her, this was by far the worst. He'd been irritated beyond reason with her, other times pissed as hell, but this time was different. This time he felt betrayed, livid beyond any kind of description, and hurt though you'd never know it with the stone cold look he kept plastered to his face. But she knew. She knew how he felt after learning of her years with the mercenaries. She knew she had crossed a line she didn't even know there. She knew that she had somehow hurt him. Naya was the only person alive who could read him like a book. Not even his own father had known Sesshoumaru as well as she did. One would think that fact alone would irk him but it never did, until now. As much as he wanted to hate her for knowing him as well as she did, he couldn't for the simple reason that he was the one who let her in. Now for the first time since they'd met he hated her but for an entirely different reason. So he stood there, his golden gaze locked on the remains of Renkotsu, he smirked at her tears, her heartbreak.

Rin, however, sat on the back of Ahun, her innocent heart breaking at the sight of her Lady so helpless against her own pain. She'd never seen Lady Naya cry before and it hurt her to see it. Rin knew that Lord Sesshoumaru was upset with Naya but she couldn't grasp the reason why. She didn't understand the reason at all. Why would he be upset because Naya had been with those men, even loving one of them. It didn't make any sense to her childish mind. It also didn't matter in her eyes. All she knew was that Lady Naya was in pain and she felt the need to comfort her somehow. Rin hopped off Ahun and tiptoed over to where Naya knelt beside the bones.

'Are you alright Lady Naya' she ask softly.

Naya looked up at the little girl she had become so fond of.

'I'll be ok honey.' she sniffled as she nodded. 'I promise you.'

'Did you love him?' Rin asked quietly.

'Yes,' Naya answered as she fought back another wave of tears. 'very much so.'

'If you loved him so much,' Rin replied cheerfully. 'don't leave him here in this cold, awful place. Take him with you and you'll always be together.'

Naya stared, completely astonished at what she had just heard. Then a thought dawned on her and she smiled as she wiped her tears with her sleeve.

'That's an excellent idea.' Naya chirped. 'Rin go in my pack and hand me that dress box.'

Rin nodded as she skipped back to Ahun. Returning a few minutes later with the box, Naya gathered up the bones and placed them neatly inside. Carrying the box to Ahun, she fished around her bag for some packing tape and sealed it. She placed the box in one of her larger packs tied to the dragon's back. Giving the dragon a small, loving caress, she walked back to grab the blue bandana Renkotsu had worn. She leaned down and picked up between her index and middle fingers. After staring at it for a few seconds, she turned her magenta gaze to her three companions.

'Let's go,' she stated firmly. 'There's one other thing that needs to be done'

Turning on her heel, she headed to the base of Mount Hakurei knowing very well she'd find Bankotsu there

A few hours later, they heard a commotion not far ahead of them. Naya tucked the bandana into her sleeve as Bankotsu and Inuyasha came into view. _Show time,_ she thought to herself as she turned her head over her shoulder and gave a slight nod signalling Sesshoumaru, Rin and Jaken to wait there. Walking ahead toward the fight that was in front of her, she put her fingers to her lips and gave a shrill whistle. She watched as Inuyasha and Bankotsu stopped dead in their tracks and looked in her direction. As she approached she saw Bankotsu smirk._ We'll see how long you keep that smirk on your face,_ she thought acidly. Naya came to a stop between the two of them and smiled at Inuyasha.

'Give me a second,' she said to him. 'There's something Bankotsu needs to know'

Inuyasha stood rooted to the spot, reluctant to stop his battle with the mercenaries leader but a reassuring nod from Naya made him lift the Tetsusaiga over his shoulder and make his way over to his friends.

'Hey beautiful,' Bankotsu said affectionately as he walked over and put his arms around Naya.

He leaned in to kiss her but she turned her face away and slipped out of his embrace. She took a few steps before turning around to face him a few feet away. She gazed into his face and saw the hint of confusion though he kept his gaze on her steady.

'Since you don't want me to kiss you for some reason,' he replied. 'what is it you think important enough to stop my battle with Inuyasha'

'How typical' she said venomously. 'The battle somehow became more important than me.'

He narrowed his eyes slightly but said nothing.

She smirked again, and blue stared into magenta. _Now the fun begins,_ she thought.

'You keep sayin' you got something for me.

Something you call love but confess.

You've been messin' where you shouldn't've been a'messin'

And now someone else is getting all your best.

These boots are made for walking and thats just what they'll do.

One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you.

You've been lying when you oughta be truthin'

You keep losing when you oughta not bet.

You've been saming when you oughta be a'changin'

What's right is right, but you ain't been right yet.

These boots are made for walkin' and that's just what they'll do.

One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you.'

As she said this she noticed the look on Bankotsu's face didn't change but she knew he was getting pissed off. She could feel the anger starting to emanate from him.

'You keep playing where you shouldn't be playing And you keep thinking that you'll never get burnt (HAH)'

She reached into her sleeve and pulled out Renkotsu's bandana and she watched as his expression changed from indifferent to fury. He gritted his teeth and she saw his body vibrate with the rage and hate he now felt with this new revelation. _She had an affair with Renkotsu,_ he shook with rage as the cold truth smacked him in the face.

'We'll I've just found me a brand new box of matches, yeah

And what he knows you ain't had time to learn.

These boots are made for walkin' and that's just what they'll do

One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you.'

She then tied the bandana around her head and grinned maliciously at him.

'Are you ready, boots? Start walkin''

Turning on her heel, she walked away from Bankotsu, leaving him to his own thoughts and fury and didn't look back. She smiled as she walked away knowing she'd just hit him below the belt. It was long overdue and served him right. He needed to be taken down a few notches and she'd done just that. She walked passed Sesshoumaru and the others without bothering to look at them. If she had've stopped she would've seen a rather stunned look on Sesshoumaru's face. She kept walking, not noticing if they were following her or not.

Bankotsu was both stunned and infuriated. The thought of her being unfaithful to him had never once entered his mind. Now finding out that she'd been sleeping with Renkotsu for who knew how long was the biggest blow to him as well as his ego. There were so many questions running through his enraged mind but he knew he would never get the answers. All he knew was he was glad he had killed Renkotsu for betraying the Band of Seven but he then realized that Renkotsu's true betrayal was stealing his girlfriend right out from under him and he never once had any indication, nor thought of it. He snapped out of his reverie when he heard laughter. He whipped his head around to see Inuyasha and his friends laughing at him. He tightened his grip on Banryuu deciding the best person to take out his fury on was Inuyasha. Without warning, he flew at the half demon in a blind rage barely giving Inuyasha time to react.


End file.
